


Songbird Versus White Wolf: A Magical Girl Witcher AU

by dragonightshade01



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cursed Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonightshade01/pseuds/dragonightshade01
Summary: This wasn't what Jaskier thought being a magical girl was like…This wasn't what Geralt wanted being a magical girl like…The Witcher Magical Girl AU no one knew they needed, created by @elalalune on Twitter
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	Songbird Versus White Wolf: A Magical Girl Witcher AU

**Author's Note:**

> So, my second fic! And I even got permission from the original artist to write it! 
> 
> Check out @elalalune on Twitter for fanart and she was the original creator of this AU so all credit goes to her!

When Jaskier was originally blessed with the powers of a magical girl, he loved it. Going to classes, composing, and performing his music by day, fighting evil by night, flying around with his wings, the adorable dress and wings he got to have along with the staff. He was the Songbird. Then he went to fight his archenemy, the Lord of Chaos, with his partner, the White Wolf. He went from defender of Cintra City to its greatest danger. From loved to hated and feared. His magic and powers were corrupted by evil, becoming nothing more than a puppet for Chaos, an agent of Chaos.

* * *

When Geralt was blessed with the powers of a magical girl, he hated it. It got in the way of his classes and his job, always being called to help fight evil, defend people as White Wolf. He could go without the dress, it impeded his movement in a fight, and the fact that his black hair was turned permanently white and his brown eyes looked more gold now? He had to pretend he dyed his hair and wore contacts. Then there was the issue of his magical partner. After the fight with the Lord of Chaos, something happened to Songbird. Purple veins started crawling all over him, he dropped to his knees and eyes wide under his mask. Then Songbird started fighting Geralt, using his powers to attack him. He disliked that shriek Songbird used before, but he hated it now. Geralt managed to escape without much harm to himself, but he left Songbird behind. Had to leave him behind.

* * *

Jaskier wasn't the same after that fight. His once optimistic personality was muted, he drew away from his friends, he's mostly silent, scared that he'd be forced to hurt them. He can't take his ring off, he's tried. It sends excruciating pain through him, making him stop immediately. And he knows his best friend, Geralt, has definitely noticed his change, but he's so busy with his classes and work. Plus if Jaskier tries to tell him, he can feel the Lord of Chaos take control for a second, distract Geralt from the cry for help. 

It's worse at night. Jaskier can feel the Chaos slip into his mind, make him suggestable. Why yes, attacking the police station sounds like a great idea. No matter how much Jaskier tries to fight it, he fails eventually. So off he goes to attack the police station.

* * *

It's every night at this point. It's a habit to keep the police scanner on while he works on homework. The only plus he can see from being a magical girl is that he doesn't have to sleep much anymore. Just a few hours is enough for him. Songbird should be making an appearance soon enough. And speak of the devil. 

"Songbird is attacking the police station. All units report to the station until the White Wolf can come and handle this." 

Geralt huffs and gets up, closing his notebook. He holds the medallion and feels his magic rushing out. Geralt, now White Wolf, walks out to his balcony and takes off, holding his staff tightly. "Okay Songbird, you wanna dance? Let's dance." 

Songbird is singing, he can hear it, see the blasts that he's releasing. Purple, much like the veins the Lord of Chaos uses to control his agents of Chaos. He feels sorry for Songbird, forced under his control. Forced to do things he never wanted to do. The White Wolf lands in front of the police station, watching Songbird dance around, singing, shrieking occasionally to cause more damage.

“Songbird!” The White Wolf yells, shooting a stun blast out of his staff, Songbird dodging it easily.

“Hello dear heart! Still trying that silly stun stick?” Songbird whips around and smiles, the veins crawling up to his eyes. He looks a little crazed, no doubt because of the Chaos running through his veins.

“Songbird, what ever he has done to you, you can fight it off!” Songbird laughs and takes off, White Wolf following after fixing the station up with a wave of his staff. 

There are blasts shooting across the sky, like fireworks and two dark figures flying across the sky, attacking each other. While Songbird is all grace and agility, White Wolf is brute force, strength, and an adept mind with it. So he’s trying to outmaneuver his old friend, distract him enough to get a solid shot.

Taking a quick look around without getting shot or shrieked at, White Wolf sees that there is a billboard with Jaskier on it, one advertising his coming concert. He dodges a shriek from Songbird and dives down to it. Songbird shrieks again and accidentally destroys the smiling Jaskier on it. To White Wolf’s surprise, Songbird stops, covering his mouth, his real eyes coming out of the white haze of the Lord’s control. 

_Okay, I can work with this._ White Wolf thinks, shooting up behind Songbird and blasting him in the back with a stun beam. Songbird yells in shock and falls unconscious, plummeting to the ground.

Again, the White Wolf dives, this time to catch Songbird. He can see the fluffy skirt that Songbird loved oh so much fluttering, his hair ruffling in the air whipping past him, the air messing with the feathers on his wings. White Wolf shoots another blast at Songbird, this time in an attempt to slow Songbird’s descent.

A giant pillow is summoned under Songbird and he lands in it, feathers flying everywhere, but Songbird is safe, unconscious, but in White Wolf’s hands. White Wolf lands with a relieved sigh and walks to Songbird, the pillow slowly deflating like a balloon.  
Songbird groans a bit in his sleep and White Wolf picks him up, noting that the veins are fading, crawling back to… Songbird’s ring? _So Lord of Chaos corrupted his ring. Songbird might never be able to go back to his normal self if it stays on._ White Wolf shakes his head, sighing, then flies off, holding Songbird close to his chest.

* * *

Geralt lays Songbird on his bed, trying to figure out what to do about this. If Songbird wakes up, he’ll probably try to attack him. Maybe he can help Songbird by taking the ring off, but he knows how strongly Songbird felt about hiding their identities from each other. _I suppose it’s okay, I won’t say anything to anyone. Because I’m like Songbird. It’s not like I’ll know who Songbird really is anyways._ Geralt is mulling it over in his head, “hmming” to himself. 

_Fuck it._

Geralt leans forward, anxiety deep in his stomach as he takes Songbird’s hand gently. He gently takes hold of the ring and starts to pull it off. Songbird arches in pain, eyes squeezed shut tightly. Geralt hesitates a bit but keeps pulling the ring off, and he can see the Lord of Chaos’ magic being pulled out of his skin. _God this has to hurt,_ Geralt thinks, but manages to pull the ring off completely, the Chaos snapping. 

Songbird starts to detransform with a flash of white and blue light. Geralt blocks the light with an arm and then looks at the limp figure on his bed.

“Jaskier?!”

 _Oh my god, Jaskier is Songbird! What the hell? No fucking wonder he’s been acting weird, he’s been under the Lord of Chaos’ control this entire time. And I didn’t even notice._ Geralt is dragged out of his thoughts when Jaskier groans, waking up.

“Wh...where am I?” Jaskier opens his eyes and tenses when he sees Geralt. “Geralt?!” He sits up, backing up a bit.

“Um… hey Songbird.” Geralt smiles awkwardly as he watches Jaskier pale.

“Oh god...nonono…” Jaskier hugs his knees to himself, eyes wide. “Did I hurt you? Did I hurt anyone? What about the White Wolf? Did I hurt him? How did I get here?” Geralt can see that Jaskier is about to have a panic attack and Geralt holds Jaskier tightly.

“Jaskier, it’s okay. I’m fine, everyone is fine, and again I’m fine. I brought you here.” Geralt looks at Jaskier and sees the confusion on his face.

“Why did you say that you were fine twice?” Jaskier searches Geralt’s face and it dawns on him. “You’re...the White Wolf?” Geralt nods nervously.

“Jask, I’ve been worried about both you and Songbird, I just… didn’t connect the dots between you and… you.” Geralt sits back and looks at the ring. “And I didn’t know that this was the issue.”

Jaskier’s cornflower eyes look down at his ring and he gasps. “You took it off me?!”

Geralt looks more nervous. “Well… yeah. I didn’t want to risk you waking up and attacking me so I decided to take it off you. I’m not sure if I broke what ever he did to you. But I do think we should try to put it back on you. See if it worked.”

Jaskier is looking at the ring and takes it, quiet. “Geralt… what if you didn’t break it? What if I hurt you?”

Geralt holds Jaskier’s hands tightly, making Jaskier look up at him. “You won’t.” Geralt touches his necklace and transforms, looking at Jaskier with determination.

Jaskier snorts and starts to laugh, his optimistic personality coming back. Geralt looks at him confused. “What?”

“I just… I never expected it to be you! You are wearing pink and yellow, not black!” Jaskier falls back onto the bed, in a giggle fit. Geralt rolls his eyes, smiling.

“Yeah, I didn’t choose what I wear, you know that Jaskier.” Geralt straightens up, crossing his arms, holding his staff.

“Oh my god the bow! The bow on your head!” 

“Are you done?”

* * *

“So, are you sure that you can handle me?” Jaskier asks, standing in front of Geralt.

Geralt huffs in amusement. “Jaskier, I fought you before and I can do it again.”

Jaskier looks down in embarrassment, red. “I just don’t wanna hurt you.”

“Again, you won’t. I can handle you.”

“But-”

“Just put the ring on so we can see if I broke the curse he put on you.”

Jaskier huffs in annoyance and puts the ring on without looking, used to not looking when he puts it on. A beat passes with hearts in their throats.

Geralt smiles softly. “Looks like I broke it. Can you transform?”

Jaskier takes a soft breath, relief flooding his mind. “Let’s see.” 

Jaskier gets in a pose, the hand with the ring in front of him. Geralt rolls his eyes, knowing that Jaskier is always the performer. “Let the music flow through my wings!” Geralt covers his eyes from the bright flash of light as Jaskier transforms.

Jaskier stands there and he looks so happy. He looks up at Geralt, a bright smile on his face. “Do you always act like you’re on stage, Jaskier?”

“Of course, you never know if there are cameras around!”

Geralt raises an eyebrow. “You think there are cameras. In my bedroom.”

Jaskier flushes red in embarrassment again. “Well… I… I guess I’m just used to it.”

Geralt huffs in amusement, smiling fondly. “I guess I would hope so. You are always followed by paparazzi.”

Jaskier smiles softly and gets ready. “So, you think it’s time to attack the Lord of Chaos again?”

“Just keep your ring away from his Chaos.”

“Race you to him!” And Jaskier is running off through Geralt’s apartment like a bullet.

“Jaskier! I don’t have room for you to be running around!” Geralt chases after him, running to his balcony to beat Jaskier.

The White Wolf and Songbird take off, flying through the air to launch an attack on the Lord of Chaos and his monster of the week. And somehow, things feel like it’ll be much better now that they know who they really are.


End file.
